The Bad Word
by WenYongFa
Summary: Wen and Yamato learn never to swear at Mie, the hard way. Enjyu teaches them a naughty word and tells them the wrong definition, and they dont know what the word really means. What happens? see for yourself!


Summary: Wen and Yamato learn never to swear at Mie, the hard way. Enjyu teaches them a naughty word and tells them the wrong definition, and they dont know what the word really means. What happens? see for yourself!

THE BAD WORD

Yamato and Wen had been out all day training together, since no-one else was around accept Mie and Enjyu, both of them were busy doing other things though."Hey Wen, its almost lunch, shall we head back?" Yamato asked "Sure" Wen replied hearing his stomach growling. "I hope mom's made sardine sandwiches!" Yamato smiled.

As the two boys got closer to Mie's Cafe they heard alot of yelling going on and soon enough Enjyu had left the cafe and started walking towards them. "Wonder what Enjyu did this time" Wen laughed and Yamato soon joined in. Enjyu walked by them "That woman is such a Bitch" he growled, Yamato and Wen stopped in thier tracks "Enjyu, what is a Bitch?" Yamato questioned "I think its some kind of vegetable, isnt it?" Wen said in a confused tone. "Are you two really that stupid?" Enjyu yelled "We're not stupid just because we dont know what one word means!" Wen argued "Well if you was calling my mom a 'bitch', that means its got to mean something good, right?" Yamato asked "So theres no reason we cant say it to her as well, right?" Yamato was sure that 'bitch' was a good thing.

Enjyu was thinking to himself about how idiotic Yamato can be 'I cant believe they dont know what it means' suddenly Enjyu had an evil smirk cross his face 'I dont see why i cant have a little fun messing with them' Enjyu had thought of the perfect plan. "So you two really want to know what it means, huh?" Enjyu smirked "Yeah!" Yamato and Wen yelled in unison "Well it means your a 'Wonderfull lady'" Enjyu smiled knowing they would believe him. " I knew it was something good!" Yamato cried. Just then the door to the cafe opened and Mie stood there waving at them "Dinners ready!" she yelled. Enjyu had walked away, he wasnt hungry and after his arguement with Mie, he wasnt sure if he ever wanted to go back there. It took Yamato and Wen about 3 minutes to run to the cafe, Yamato swung open the door with a great big smile on his face "Yo bitch, whats for dinner?" Mie turned her head towards Yamato, she shot him an evil glare just then Wen walked into the room and accessed the situation "Whats wrong with you bitch?" he asked. That was Mie's last straw she picked up her sweeping brush and lunged towards Wen and started wacking him with it "Hey what the?" Wen yelled "All he said was Bitch" Yamato told her but when she heard him say it again she turned on him and began to hit him. "I dont see what the big deal is bitch! its a compliment" Wen said "You think calling me a Bitch is a compliment!" Mie screamed "Well yeah...bitch" Wen said slightly scared of Mie's tone of voice. Mie had gotten so angry at what Wen had just said she began to spank both him and Yamato so hard. "But!...MOM...ITS A good word" Yamato protested "Oh yeah! You think!" Mie growled. Mie lost her temper so badly, Yamato had neer seen her like that, She had spanked both of them so hard they lost conciousness.

Liena had heard the comotion from outside and she had just wondered in, she saw Wen and Yamato on the floor, Yamato's left arm was twitching, so obviously something bad had happened. "Hey Mie, what happened here?" She asked "Those two thought they could get away with calling me a bitch!" Mie growled,She noticed Yamato's arm contant twitching "That twitching is really gettting on my nerves!" Mie screamed as she hit Yamato's arm until it had stopped moving, she was still very angry about what had happened. "Thats weird, i just saw Enjyu a few moments ago muttering something about that word" she said looking a bit worried at Mie who's had alot of anger viens buldging from her head. "SO IT WAS ENJYU WHO TOLD THEM TO SAY THAT WORD!" Mie yelled so loudly Liena nearly went deaf. Mie had the most evil look on her face "Liena, would you be a dear and watch the cafe for a moment, i have some bussiness to take care of" Mie said rather slowly "Sure Mie" Liena replied. Mie ran out the cafe door and began screaming for Enjyu to come out and face him, it took her 2 hours to catch him and give him the spanking of his life.

After that day Wen and Yamato learned what 'bitch' actually mean and decided never to swear infront of Mie, and they were carefull not to bring up the day they did swear at her. Mie just returned to her normal life and so did Liena. Lets just say Enjyu wouldnt be-able to sit down for a month.


End file.
